The Second Chance
by XxxBloody HimeXxx
Summary: Naruto thinks it's his fault that Sasuke ran away from Konoha. Kyuubi performs a jutsu to cheer up Naruto but something is not right.Naruto finds himself in modern Tokio high school where his all freinds are!This might be his second chance!SasuNaru. Yaoi
1. Prologue

**A/N note: Please do not read If you're not at least 17 years old.**

**The Second Chance Chapter One**** (Prologue).**

It was a rainy day. When the eveining came Naruto was lying on his bed in his small apartamet and he didn't know what to do with himself. Since Sasuke left the village in purpose to traininig with snake sanin Orochimaru, He has a feeling of loneliness inside of him and, he was blaming himself because of Sasuke. He had a huge hope that some day he will find him and bring him back to Konoha. He even went on three year training with Jiraya but when he last time seen Sasuke in Orochimaru base then he saw it. He was **no** match for him.

"**You thinking too much about it."**Kyuubi said in his head."**If you going to keep it up like this, you're gonna be sick."**

_"Shut up"_

"**Well it's true, your brain gonna be sick of you. You should get up and relax a little****. Go ask Sakura on a date, or something like that."**

_"I'm not in mood for that, and if I ask her she will bite my head off."_

_**"What the hell?" **_Kyuubi growled.** "Are you afraid of her? You're a sissy."**

_"What the hell do you know, you stupid fox? _Naruto yelled at him in his head."_You don't even know her! And is someone asked you to suggest your own opinion?"_

**"Is she that scary?" **Kyuubi asked . **"I can't believe it."**

_"So believe it! you're pissing me off you damn fox!"_

**"Ok Ok, just chill out."**

There was a little moment of silence, when Kyuubi asked:

**"What are you going to do now?"**

_"I'll just go to sleep."_

Four hours later Kyuubi was performing a jutsu that Naruto would never dream off...

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Naruto was sleeping peacefully having no dreams, when he felt a strong pain in his whole body, but pain suddenly stopped..._"Ahh bed so soft..." _Naruto not opening his eyes fell asleep again...

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Naruto suddenly woke up hearing a voice:

"Hey kid wake up you're going to be late..."

Naruto looked up and saw a young faced woman.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"What? You don't know me?"

Naruto shook his head and said:

"No."

"Then you must be new here. Oh well... My name is Kaoru I'm a maid here. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto." He said."Nice to meet you too."

"Ok then Naruto, get up, You're going to be late..."

And she walked up to the door ready to exit the room, when Naruto stopped her.

"Wait!" He almost screamed." Where the hell I'am?"

The girl looked surprised and said:

"What you don't know? You are in Tokio, in "Konoha High School Dormitory."

And she left the room.

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

**A/N: I know it might be a little boring but it's a prologue... You know? It's up to if you want me to continue this fanfic. Say it in your reviews ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N note: Ok even if you don't like it I publishing the next chapter.**

**The Second Chance Chapter Two.**

Naruto was in shock and panic, he didn't want to believe it. He looked around his room... Yes it wasn't his old room, it was smaller and cleaner than his old room. In this room there was no sign of his ninja and konoha posters the room was all white. There were only two desks with a small lamp on them, two wooden chairs, a bookcase, two quite big beds, and two little wardrobes. Naruto hurried to the window to get some fresh air. Because he has a feeling like he was going to pass out. But the sight out of the window was even worse... Ok. The front of the school was pretty ok. There was many trees all around like the school was in a little forest. In front there was lots of space, white roads splited out all around the place, some spots were covered with shiny green grass. In the middle of this pretty place was standing a huge beautiful white fountain. And in front there was a big stone wall with a huge black gate in the middle. But this "Tokio" was looking horrible. There was lots of huge buildings, each one had the size of two hokage towers. Naruto walked away from the window sat up on the bed.

_"What the hell is happening?" _Naruto thought. _"Have I done something wrong?"_

**"Well..." **Kyuubi said. **"I'm sorry but I think it's my fault..."**

_"WHAT?!" _Naruto yelled at him. _"What did you do?!"_

**"Ok. Don't misunderstand this I didn't do that on purpose..."**

_"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

**"All right." **Kyuubi said. **"Not long time ago I invented jutsu that supposed to take us back in a time..." **Kyuubi sighed. **"But something must have been wrong..."**

_"Why did you wanted to take us back in time?! For what fucking purpose?!"_

**"Listen you were so pitiful." **Kyuubi growled. **"So I decided to help you..."**

"_Oh yeah? And you were so worried that you decided to ruin my whole life?!" _Naruto screamed. _"Thanks. You're the best!"_

**"Stop it already! You must get over with it and live on!"**

_"You the last person I want to hear that from..." _ Naruto said. _"But ok you are right. I can't panic now..."_

**"That's a good decision" **Kyuubi said with relief in his voice.

_"Ok then can say where are we?"_

**"I think we're somewhere in other dimension" **Kyuubi said. **"As you know or you don't. There are many alternative dimensions and we must be in one of them..."**

_"Can you tell which one we are in?" _Naruto asked.

**"No. But I think it must be the one of kind where world is modern, where Konoha dosen't exist, and this city is named "Tokio", and most importantly..."**

_"What?" _Naruto asked.

**"A world where ninja dosen't exist." **Kyuubi said with little sarcasm in his voice.

_"Shit." _Naruto cursed.

**"Remeber you must bear with it." **Kyuubi reminded. **"For now."**

_"What do you mean "For now"?"_

**"I will try to find a way to get us back."**

_"Ok." _Naruto said standing up.

**"Hey where are you going?"**

_"Well... If I have to live here, I have to do a little sight seeing..."_

**"Ahh... You're right."**

_"Yeah I'm always right."_

**"I didn't say that."**

_"Yeah, Yeah" _And Naruto walked up to the door when saw knob moving, and door opened. And then he saw a person he was less expecting of...

_"Gaara?!"_

**A/N note: Ok so the second chapter** **over... I hope you like it...**

**If you put a good review it would be nice. However you don't have to...**

**Remember it's up to you if you want me to continue this story...**

**(Don't worry yaoi and shounen ai will will be added later on. I decided to add some Gaanaru but if you don't want then write.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Note: Here it goes... Chapter 3 I hope you will like it...**

**The Second Chance Chapter Three.**

Naruto was thinking... What he's going to do in this world. World with no shinobi... Yeah that's new... Totally boring... Oh yeah he should find a principal right now...

**"Err Naruto?" **He heard Kyuubi voice.

_"What is it?"_

**"Eee Gaara in the door... In front of you."**

Oh Gaara in the door, in front of him... He totally forgot...

"Eee..."

"Who are you?" Said Gaara. "And what are you doing in my room?"

Gaara gave him a suspicious look, and he felt chills going through his back...

"Eee... My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I eee..."

**"Tell him you are a new student in this school." **Kyuubi whispered.

_"Ok. But why are you whispering?"_

**"Does it matter right now? Just tell him!"**

_"Ok, ok."_

"Erm... I'm a new student in this school."

Gaara walked in the room and looked around.

"Why did you sleep on my bed?" Gaara asked coldly.

"The beds were the same, so I didn't know it was your bed..."

"I understand." He said and sat up on bed."

There was a deaf silence in a room, so Naruto decided to start a talk.

"Are you living here alone?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked up at him and said.

"Yes."

"Why? Don't you have a roommate?" Naruto asked again.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Why?" Gaara looked a little annoyed, but he said calmly...

"Because not many are live in this school."

"Why?" Naruto was still asking.

Gaara sighed. Naruto sure was annoying.

"Because not everyone can live in this school. Students can live here only if they live far away from the school."

Silence again.

"So you must be."

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed with a relief. Gaara didn't asked much about him, and he was thanking God for that.

**"Yes." **He heard Kyuubi voice. **"But you should go to the principal right now..."**

_"Oh you right I forgot."_

**"As always."**

_"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!"_

**"Nothing, just go already."**

_"Yeah, yeah."_

He looked up at Gaara and said:

"Well thanks for a talk, but I gotta go now..."

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Well to a principal."

Gaara gave him a strange look.

"Only in a top and a boxers?"

Naruto blushed, he was right... Naruto doesn't has any clothes...

"Eee I don't have any clothes..."

"What? You don't have any clothes? Then where are they?"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he must think of something!"

**"Tell him that someone stolen them from you." ** Kyuubi said laughing.

_"Are you nuts?! He will think I'm crazy!"_

**"Well you don't have a choice."**

_"Ok."_

"Erm someone has stole them from me." As he said that he heard Kyuubi laughing.

Gaara gave him a glare. "What? Someone stole your clothes?"

Naruto nodded. He promised that he will kill Kyuubi in no time.

Gaara was still glaring at him. He didn't know why but he felt like he was going to throw up...

"Then I shall lend you my second uniform..."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he just rushed to Gaara and gave him a hug.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off me!" Gaara's cheeks were in a deep red color.

"Thanks Gaara you saved my ass!"

"Wait. how did you know my name? I didn't say it."

Naruto was confused. _"Oh fuck!" _ He thought.

"**See now you're done it."**

"_Shut up!"_

"I've guessed."

"You've guessed?"

"Yeah."

"You are strange."

"Thank you."

Gaara gave him a look and walked to a closet he has taken, a white shirt with school emblem, and black looking like jeans trousers…

"Wow thanks you are really saving my life…"

"No problem."

Naruto has taken his green t-shirt off, and wore a shirt and trousers. They were fitting perfectly.

"You don't have a shoes."

"Oh yeah…" Naruto felt confused… He didn't want to take everything from Gaara…

"**At least you have your own underpants." **Kyuubi noticed.

"_Can you be quiet for a moment? It's all your fault!"_

"**Ok. I'm sorry."**

"_Glad you understand." _Naruto growled.

"The shoes and socks are in a closet, the socks are on a left shelf. Pick the those you like." Gaara said suddenly.

"Oh!" Naruto was in shock. "Thanks…" He said. Gaara didn't respond so he walked to a closet and opened it… Well it sure was a well-kept closet, it was clean and tidy… Naruto decided to pick up a white socks and normal black shoes which they have "NIKE" written on them, he put them on and said:

"Thanks again man… I've own you."

"Whatever."

And Naruto left room.

"**Eee Naruto?" **He heard Kyuubi.

"_What is it?"_

"**Well do you know where the principal have his office?**

"_Oh shit!"_

"**That's right."**

And Naruto came back to Gaara's room…

"Oi Gaara?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me where the principal office is?"

"I knew you're going to come back and ask that."

Naruto gave him a nervous smile…

"Ok You're going straight ahead through the door, on a left there are stairs you're going down on a first floor, and turn to the right. You will see a door."

"Thanks a lot… By the way on which floor we are now?"

"On third."

"All right." He thanked Gaara and rushed out from room. While he was walking he heard Kyuubi voice.

"**Hey do you think Sasuke is here too?"**

"_I don't know…" _Said Naruto he didn't know why but he didn't wanted to see a modern Sasuke…

"**Everything gonna be ok."**

"_Thanks.'_"

Naruto felt better now. He was on second floor now… Finally the first. He turned to the right. And walked straight ahead and saw beautiful oaken doors . There was a gold plate on the door, And there was "Principal" written on it. Naruto sighed and entered the room. It looked like a secretary's room because there was another door also with a "principal" written on it. He walked up to the desk and saw a beautiful red haired woman behind it. The woman saw him and asked very gently:

"Can I help you?"

"Em yes. Well a new student in this school, and I wanted to talk with a principal…"

"The principal is in his office." Red haired woman replied. "Please go ahead."

"Thank you very much." Naruto thanked. He walked up to the door and opened it. He felt like he was going to faint when he saw a person behind the desk…

It was yondaime. His father…

Well this world is full of surprises…

**A/N Note: Well the chapter third is done. I think that in the next chapter I will write Sasuke and Naruto have they first met and when the lessons will start. I'm really sorry for my bad grammar it's because I'm from Poland… Well anyway please review I REALLY need reviews… Write if you want from me to continue this story.**

**Regards: may1311**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Note: Here goes nothing... Yes it's chapter 4th of The Second Chance. PLEASE review.**

**The Second Chance Chapter Four.**

Well that was the hell of surprise, he could bear Gaara but his _**father?**_ That was hard to take... In his mind... There was nothing but emptiness and shock, he's never seen his father with his own eyes... This "dimension" was too unique for him. He looked at his father he was talking to something... looking like a normal square box, but it has buttons... _"Is he crazy?" _Naruto thought, _"Or maybe he's sick or something... No no one could make a sick person a principal..."_

**"I think you're right, it must be some kind of communicator or something." Kyuubi said. "Funny thing."**

_"The people from this world are a lot advanced than in ours..."_

**"That's right." Kyuubi said. "Say Naruto..."**

_"What is it?"_

**"Can I kill that bastard?"**

_"Are you crazy?" _Naruto growled at it. _"Hell no!"_

**"That a pity, I finally could get my revenge..."**

_"Shut up, looks like he's done talking."_

That was true. The man stopped talking to a "thing" and pressed a button on it. He looked up on Naruto and smiled. "Please take a seat" He said with a smile.

Naruto seated. The man still smiling asked. "May I help you?" Naruto was ready to anwser when suddenly this "thing" RANG.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in a fright, and fell on the floor along with a chair.

"Hey are you ok?" His father asked like he was stopping himself from laughing. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a blush of embarrasment.

"What is that thing!?" He bursted.

Naruto's father didn't hide a laugh anymore. "Hahahaha, you don't know?" Yondaime said laughing.

"No."

"Well it's called a "phone" and all people are using it." He said. "Or maybe not." he added after he wondered a little. "Ok you're not here to talk about phones, then maybe I introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Minato and I'm a fourth principal of this school. Please tell me your name."

"Eee. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I..."

Naruto stopped. Minato was staring at him. That was long and exploring look. He suddenly pressed button on the "phone" and said:

"Kushina come here for a second. You have to tell me something." There was a short momet of silence and Naruto heard someone knocking. "Come in." Said Minato.

It was that red haired woman. A secretary. "What is it darling?" She asked.

_"Darling?" _Naruto thought. _"Could it be..."_

**"Yes." **Said Kyuubi. **"That's your mother. Uzumaki Kushina."**

_"Are you sure?" _Naruto asked in shock.

**"Yes. I'm sure, I killed her myself."**

_"You bastard..."_

**"Sorry!"**

_"Mother..." _Naruto thought. He looked at her. She had a long red and shiny hair, big brown eyes, and pretty figure. She was just beautiful.

**"Looks like you have a mother complex." Kyuubi snorted.**

Naruto didn't respond. He felt something strange inside of his stomach... Like butterflies. "What is it Minato?" He heard Kushina voice again.

"Kushina..." Minato said "I don't know what are you gonna think about it, but..."

"What is it?" She asked again "Spill it!"

"Well... This boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto..."

"What did you say?" Kushina asked in panic. "Are you suggesting that boy is..." Kushina was looking at Minato with passion in her eyes. "Wait here." She commanded, and rushed out of the room.

Naruto was thinking what this is all about... When his father asked: "Naruto do you remeber how did you get to this school?" Naruto didn't know what kind of question is that, but he decided to tell truth... For now.

"No." He replied. "I just woke up in the room. I don't know how did I get here..." He stopped. He heard a noice and Kushina ran into the room."

"Minato look!" She shouted and ran up to the desk. She showed him something Naruto didn't see what is it but it looked like a photo.

"There is no dobut about it!" Kushina said. "It's him!"

"Probably yes." Minato agreeded "And he's saying he dosen't remeber anything..."

Naruto was shocked _"What's going on?!" _He thought. He decided to say something.

"Wait! Can someone tell me what's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh Naruto!" Kushina said with tears in her eyes. "I'm your cousin your only family!"

"Cou... WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. _Cousin... _That was too much for him. "What cousin?!"

"Ohh Naruto you must have amnesia after that accident..." Kushina said crying. Minato hugged her.

"Amnesia? After what accident?" He asked with panic.

"You were in bus and this bus crashed into other car..." Kushina cried. "And from what police says they never found your body, and I thought that you might be still alive. I was looking for you for three years! And you suddenly... In the school..." She didn't take it and fanited.

Naruto was in the strong shock. _"What's going on what accident..."_

**"Looks like there was Naruto in this dimension." **Said Kyuubi. **"Looks like that Naruto had some accident and went missing... So you should come down."**

_"Yes you're right."_

"Naruto." Minato said suddenly. "Listen when your parents died you were 7 years old and Kushina as your only family adopted you and was looking after you for ten years." Minato said clamly. "After you went missing it was a huge shock for her and she was looking for you like crazy." He said sadly. "She gave up after a two years. When you suddenly showed after those three years... It was a big shock for her so please understand how we love you, and stay with us."

Naruto calmed down a bit and said:

"I understand." He said calmly. But in his soul he was so happy... He finally has a "family."

_"Looks like this world isn't that bad." _He thought.

**A/N Note: End of chapter four hope you will like it... Well about Sasuke I will write in a sixth chapter... I think. Well please be patient. And reviews PLEASE?: ** .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry. I tried to post chapter five sooner... But you know the school and stuff... Hope you like it.**

**The Second Chance Chapter Five.**

_"What's going on?" _Kushina thought. _"Owww my head hurts... I had such beauitiful dream..." _Kushina didn't wanted to get up, but she realized that someone is holding her hand... The hand was so soft, and strong, but gentle at the same time... Just like Minato's... But it was kinda smaller...

"What?" She said in shock. She saw a blonde boy holding her hand and watching the door.

"Naruto?" She said clamly. _"So it wasn't a dream at all..." _Kushina thought happliy. The boy looked at her and said:

"Hey Kushina nee-chan how are you feeling? Everything alright?" Naruto said looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Yes Naruto. I'm, ok. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. "Yes." Naruto replied. "You were talking about some accident, and that I'am your cousin, and then you suddenly passed out..."

"Where is Minato?" She asked looking around the room.

"Oh, after you fainted, he said that he's going to call a nurse." Naruto said. Kushina didn't respond. Naruto felt kinda different looking at his mother. He was so happy... That was undiscrible feeling... He almost jumped when he heard door opening... He saw two people entering a room the first one was Minato, and the second one... Here Naruto opened his mouth from shock. It was Tsunade.

**"You shouldn't have to be so surprised." **Kyuubi said irritated. **"This world is still unknown to us. We should expect anything..."**

_"Yeah you're right. But Tsunade baa-chan a nurse?" _Naruto said laughing. _"That sure isn't normal..."_

**"Looks like it is. Probably she isn't a principal, because Minato is still alive..."** Kyuubi said.

_"You sure know a lot. Mr. I know-all." _Naruto snorted. They stopped fighting when Naruto heard Tsunade voice.

"What's wrong Kushina? You're not feeling well?" Tsunade asked touching her forehead. "Someting hurts you?"

"Yes. My head hurts a little." Kushina said. "But everything else is alright."

"I see... Well Minato I think it's only a shock, give her these..." She gave him some pills that she took from the bag she has with her. "And, she's gonna be alright."

"Thank You Tsunade-sama." Minato said with a smile.

"No problem." She said. "But you should pay me more..."

"What?" Minato asked shocked. "Is someting wrong?"

"Yes." Tsunade said seriously. "I must tell you that I'm worried about the students. Last week I was healing six boys that have been seriously beaten, and they didn't want to say who did that to them." Tsunade growled.

"I know who was it." Kushina said with disgust. "You know Minato. That gang of boys. Who named themselves as the 'Akatsuki.'"

_"Akatsuki?!" _Naruto thought with disbelieve. _"Tell me this is a joke."_

**"Whoooho!" **Kyuubi said happliy. **"Things are getting interesting!"**

_"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY FOX!" _Naruto shouted at him. _"I think, I'm gonna castrate you for what you said!"_

**"Sorry... I'm just excited..."**

_"Just be quiet!" _Naruto said.

"Yes I've heard about them." Minato said. "But as you said no one want talk, and I can't find any proof that they did all this. So I can't do nothing to them."

"We have to find something on them." Tsunade said biting her lip. "I'll work on it... Well anyway I have to go now, there are papers to fill..." And she left the room. Minato and Kushina were looking at themselvs. Kushina must have noticed that Naruto is with them in the room. She looked at him and said:

"By the way Naruto, where did you get the school uniform?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Eee, Gaara lend me clothes and shoes..." Naruto said blushing. "Socks too..." He ended lamly.

"So that mean..." Minato said. " That you don't have any clothes?"

"No." Naruto said still blushing.

There was a short silence in the room, when Kushina suddenly shouted: "Let's go buy clothes for Naruto!" Naruto looked at her. She looked really excited, looks like Naruto didn't have character after his father... But he was happy...

"Sorry, Kushina." Minato said sadly. "I can't go with you I have to prepare for a meeting... I'm sorry. I'ts Saturday and it's only 12,15 am. So you have lots of time and I think you should spend some time with Naruto alone..."

"Ok I understand..." Kushina said rebukingly "But you giving me your car!"

"Ok, ok." Minato said with sigh. And he gave her some keys.

"Yay!" Kushina looked cheered. "Oh I forgot Naruto. You sure must be hungry."

"Yes!" Naruto was glad that Kushina said that. "Let's go eat something Kushina nee-chan!"

**"You two are alike." **Kyuubi said with sigh.

_"Thank you." _Naruto said cheerfully.

**"Tsk."**

"Ok shall we go?" Kushina asked happliy "If It's 12.15 then It's a lunch time. Let's go!"

"Ok!" Naruto agreed.

"Bye, Minato." Kushina said kissing his cheek. "I don't know when we come back."

"See you later Minato-san!" Naruto said kissing his cheek as well.

"Ha Ha Ha. Good joke Naruto." Said Kushina hitting him in head.

"Ow! Sorry."

"Have a good time." Minato said laughing.

And they left the room. They were walking through corridor when Kushina said laughing:

"That was a stupid joke Naruto."

"Yes I know. But you laughing." Naruto said smiling. "Ne? Kushina nee-chan?"

"What is it?"

"What is for lunch?"

**"You such a piggy." **Kyubbi said. **"You thinking only about food."**

_"I didn't ask you!"_ Naruto yelled at him in his head.

**"Yeah Yeah."** Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"If it's Saturday then It's ramen. Do you like it?"

"I love ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Glad to hear that." Kushina said with a smile. "I love ramen too."

They were walking when they saw double door with sign "canteen", but before, they saw a couple, and they looked "busy" with each other. Naruto looked on a man. He was sure that he know him.

**"It's Hidan." **Kyuubi said.

_"What?!" _

**"It's Hidan." **Kyuubi repeated. **"The one from Akatsuki in our world."**

_"Yes I know." _Naruto said. _"He's kinda playboy here aren't he?"_

**"Don't ask me I don't know this stuff."**

"Hidan." Kushina said coldly. "That's your name isn't it? What are you doing on the corridor?" Hidan stopped kissing the girl and said: "Nothing suspicius."

"Oh yes you do." Kushina sneered "You destroying the scenery of our corridor."

Hidan glared at her. There was a intent of killing in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said but he looked like he was going to attack her. Naruto was watching this scene and he almost laughed but he managed to bear it.

"So where are your pals?" Kushina asked with a sneer. "I wonder why only you is the one who kissing a girl I thought you like doing it in group." Naruto looked at her shocked. His mother has a charcter.

"They eating." Said Hidan ignoring her.

"Thank you." Kushina said. "Now get out of here."

Hidan looked at her and he took girl's hand and they walked away. Kushina sighed. "Let's go Naruto." And she opened canteen's door. When they walked Naruto saw a lots of tables and chairs, but there aren't many people. They walked further when Naruto heard the voice that he sure known.

"Good afternoon Kushina-san." Naruto looked up and saw bunch of boys sitting next to them. Naruto knew them. He saw Akatsuki members. Half of them sitting beside the table. Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Kakuzu, and Tobi. Kushina gave them a glare and said with a fake smile: "Good afternoon Deidara-kun." She looked up on Pain and said:

"Nagato-kun, please take off all this piercing."

"I can't they fresh." Said Pain.

"I see that all of you finished eating so please leave." Kushina said coldly.

The boys looked at her and they stood up and walked away Naruto looked at them and saw that Sasori was touching Deidara's butt while walking.

"Let's go." Kushina said with a smile. They walked up to the counter and Kushina asked the girl who was standing back to them.

"Hey Shizune two bowls of ramen please!"

Naruto looked at the girl it was definitely Shizune. "Yes here you go Kushina-san." They walked away from counter, but Kushina suddenly stopped.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to go to the toilet." She said and gave Naruto platter with food. "Find us a seat I be right back."

Naruto looked around and saw a empty table. He sat and heard a Kyuubi saying:

**"Looks like in this world there is Akatsuki too and they making trobule."**

_"Yes I know." _Naruto replied._ "I hope they don't cause any problems to me while I'm here."_

**"I guess you're right. All of them were looking like they were gay."**

_"You mean they want to rape me?" _Naruto said in panic.

**"Dunno, but better look out after yourself."**

_"Don't worry." _Naruto said with confidence. _"Maybe I'm not shinobi here, I'm still strong enough. I think."_

Kyuubi didn't respond. Naruto only heard him sighing. He was sitting and eating, waiting for Kushina when he heard a voice: "Can I sit?" He almost jumped when he heard Gaara's voice. "Sure go ahead." Naruto said happily. Gaara sat. He looked on Naruto and asked:

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

"Well..." Naruto replied. "I'm waiting for my cousin."

"Oh." Redhead said. Gaara didn't know why but there was something in the blonde that he knew. And he wanted to talk with him. They were sitting in silence when they heard a voice:

"Hey Gaara!" A blonde haired girl shouted and sat beside the table. Naruto recognised her it was Temari.

"Hey Gaara I see you found a freind. I'm Temari." She added. "I'm Gaara's sister."

"I'm Naruto." He replied. "Nice to meet you Temari."

"What are you doing here Temari?" Gaara asked. "I thought you are visting father."

"Yes, but Kankuro went shopping and I'm waiting for him..."

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto heard Kushina's voice. "I see you already found friends. You're fast." Kushina walked to their table and sat next to Temari."

"Thank you Kushina nee-chan." Naruto said smiling. "I was waiting here forever." He added.

"Eh." Kushina said. "Oh I know you two." She said looking at Gaara and Temari. "You're Sabaku siblings aren't you?"

"Yes." Temari said.

"Well..." Kushina said looking at the clock. "We gotta go. We have to go shopping."

"I give back your clothes tomorrow." Naruto said cheerfully. "Is that ok?"

"Yes." Gaara said. "I'm fine with it."

"Cool. See you later."

"Yeah."

Naruto and Kushina exited the canteen, leaving Gaara with emptiness he never felt before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Kushina went outside, and Naruto saw this beautiful place in it's all presence. Kushina led him place where there was only white concrete and strange things were standing there. Kushina walked to one of this strange oval things and opened something like door.

"Come on Naruto get in the car!"

"IN WHAT?" Naruto almost shouted at her. "What's THAT?"

**"Naruto easy. Stop panic!" **Kyuubi scold him.

_"I'm not sure." _Naruto said unsure. _"You remeber what was with that "phone" thing."_

**"Don't be a coward." **Kyuubi snorted **"Get in "that" or whatever."**

_"Ok, ok. Don't be so hasty."_

"Naruto..." Kushina said with understanding. "You're still afraid of cars after that accident..."

"Yea... WHAT?" Naruto bursted. "NO! I get in!"

Naruto entered the car and sat next to Kushina. The chair was pretty comfortable. Kushina took a key from her pocket, and she put it in a key hole and she turned it on. Naruto heard a strange growling and he almost died when the car started to tremble.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed and he felt dizzy. "What going on!"

"Calm down Naruto." Kushina looked confused. "It's only engine running!"

"Oh, sorry." Naruto tried to be calm. He heard Kyuubi laughing really loud.

_"SHUT UP!" _Naruto yelled at him. _"Stop it it's not funny!"_

**"Oh?" **Kyuubi sneered. **"You don't know how funny it is."**

But this was only beginning for Naruto to be scared. When they left parking and drove on road Naruto started to feel really bad.

"Ohhhhhhh, (burp), s-sorry." Naruto said weakly. "Please can you ss-stop? PLEASE? I think I'm gonna puke..."

"Ok..." Kushina sighed and stopped the car. Naruto instantly ran to the forest.

**"Oeewww! That's gross!" **Kyuubi said with disgust.

_"Shut, (burp), your damn mouth." _Naruto said with anger. _"It's all your fault!"_

**"Ok. I'm gonna be quiet."**

"Naruto you alright?" Naruto heard Kushina's voice. "You need help?"

"No." Naruto replied. "I'm ok."

15 minutes later they finally arrived to the city. Naruto was impressed with the size of the buldings...

_"It's so HUGE!" _Naruto said. _"I've never seen something like that..."_

**"Yes the size of this city is impressive." **Kyuubi said with interest. **"I think I could get a lot fun destroying it."**

_"You always about one..."_

**"Whatever."**

"We're here!" Kushina said happily. Naruto didn't even noticed when she stopped a car. He looked around and saw a huge bulding with a inscription "MALL" on it.

"Wow..." He whisphered.

"You like it?" Kushina must have hear that. "It's pretty big isn't it?"

"It's huge! Let's go!" he added.

When they walked in Naruto was amazed. There was lots of shops, with food, clothes, pharmacies, shoes... All kinds of stuff. They were walking everywhere, buying clothes for Naruto... Socks, Underwear, tops, and trousers. After they bought everything. They decided to ate at the cafeteria...

"Ne? Kushina nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?"

"When we come back, can I live in one room with Gaara?"

"Is there a problem?" Kushina asked.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to live with him because he don't have a roommate... But on weekends I'm gonna sleep at your house." He promised quickly.

"Deal." Kushina said smiling.

When they were coming back it was already 21.00 p.m. Naruto was very tired and he wanted to sleep. Naruto was feeling much better now, when they arrived at the school, they went to the office and Kushina gave Naruto the spare keys to the Gaara's room.

"Go, change clothes and bring your freind clothes to me I'll wash them..."

"Ok." Said Naruto and left the room. When he arrived to the room. "111" (That was on the keys). He opened it and came inside. Gaara was lying on the bed and reading a book.

"Hey I'm back!"

"Cool."

Naruto put down the things he bought, sat on the bed and started undressing.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Changing clothes." Naruto replied. "I'm gonna bring yours tomorrow."

Gaara gave him a look. He saw that Naruto has a beauitiful body, and perfect legs...

_"What I'am thinking about." _He scold himself. _"I'm not a gay..."_

"I gotta jet." Said Naruto dressed in pajams. And he left the room. He ran back to Kushina and gave her a clothes.

"Good Night. Kushina nee-chan, and good night to Minato-san."

"Good night. Naruto."

Naruto came back to his room. Gaara was still reading. Naruto thrown himeself on the bed and said sleepily:

"Good night. Gaara..."

"Good night. Naruto.

Naruto was already asleep. Gaara looked at him and went out of the room, wondering about his feelings...

**A/N: Hope you like this new chapter... As you know it's new school year already:( So I think the next chapter will be on saturday or sunday... PLEASE:) Review. I'm couting on you... (Again sorry for bad grammar and my poor language. :(()**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes. It's a new chapter of The Second Chance. It's for everyone who requested it in reviews.**

**The Second Chance. Chapter Six.**

Gaara walked into the room. He was expected to see Naruto still sleeping, but no. Naruto was sitting on the bed. Could it be that he was waiting for him? Was he worried? Gaara was thinking lot about it... He liked Naruto in a special way... He knew it. But was it love? He didn't know, he never been in love before. He felt that Naruto and him are the same... Somehow. But he didn't know why.

"Hey Gaara. What's up?" Naruto said with a weak smile. "Where have you been?"

"I was walking around the school for no reason." That was a lie of course. " Why you're not sleeping?" Gaara asked looking in his eyes. Beautiful ones.

"I just woke up." Naruto said. "And I saw that you're not in the bed so I was waiting for you to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Well..." Naruto said with a slight blush. "I'm a little nervous about the school tomorrow..."

Gaara sighed and sat next to him on the bed. He hugged him. He was surprised with his own courage, but he wanted to hug blonde, just comfort him a little.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto asked with a little shock in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Gaara didn't know what to say in this situation, so he decided to put it in an easy way.

"I'm comforting you."

"Are you serius?" Naruto asked with a laugh. "Thanks!" He said and hugged him back. Gaara felt a strange sensation somewhere around his stomach. It was quite plesant, and Gaara wanted more form blonde. Before he thought what he's doing he kissed him gently on the lips, making him shiver.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was in shock. Gaara kissing him in the lips, and so gentle... He can't say that he don't like it, but it was too... How to put it? Unique. He didn't want to break the kiss but Gaara is his friend... They not in love... Probably. While Naruto was thinking what to do, Gaara opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in, kissing him more passionate... Naruto responded to a kiss with a slight moan in Gaara's mouth. Naruto didn't know why, but he was still kissing back, it was pleasure that started bulding inside his stomach. He woke up when Gaara started to kiss his neck.

"No... Gaara stop!" Naruto said pushing him back. "I'm sorry Gaara, but I... It's not that I didn't like it but..."

Gaara was looking at him. He knew what Naruto was trying to say. "I undersand." He said and stood up walking to the door. "And... I'm sorry." He added.

"Wait! Gaa..." But Gaara already left the room. Naruto was alone in the room, with an emptiness in his head.

"**Don't worry. It's not your fault." **He heard Kyuubi saying.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kushina entered a her's cousin room she found him sitting on the bed still in his pijamas.

"Hey! Naruto what are doing? It's already 9.00 am. Let's go on breakfast!"

"Ok. Kushina nee-chan." Naruto replied with no enthusiasm.

"Oh, by the way... Here's your friend clothes." She said and put them on Gaara's bed. "Where is he?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said sadly. He was blaming himself he shouldn't have been kissed Gaara back. But he wanted it.

**"****That wouldn't change anything!" **Kyuubi shouted. Naruto stood and put clothes in Gaara's closet.

"Come on, Naruto cheer up!" Kushina said. "You can always tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing. Really Kushina nee-chan." He said with a fake smile. "Let's go eat breakfast."

Naruto got dreesed and they left. In the canteen were some people but luckly not „Akatsuki". After they ate they walked out on the corridor.

"Hey Naruto?" Kushina asked suddenly. "How about a little walk?"

"Sure!" Naruto was really happy. He needed walk, really long walk. They went outside, it was a sunny day, beautiful day for a walk. They were walking really long, talking, and laughing. Kushina told Naruto where she wanted to go with Minato after their wedding.

"On honeymoon I want him to take me on Okinawa!"

Naruto didn't know where Okinawa is, but he was happy for her. They were walking now in a small forest. On the end of it Naruto saw a huge house looking really rich. There was also big wall all around with black gate in the middle. On the gate there was huge sign of a fan...

"That's..." Naruto whispered.

"It's a Uchiha manor. It's the biggest manor around here." Kushina said. "Uchihas are really rich."

**"****Old friends, huh?" **Kyuubi said.

_"__That means..." _Naruto whispered.

**"****Yes. Sasuke is here too." Kyuubi sighed.**

_"__Sasuke..."_

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" Kushina asked worried.

"Yes. Let's get out of here."

When they were back in the school it was already 18.00 p.m. Naruto was really tired. And he wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Kushina nee-chan. I'm going back to my room. I'm tired."

"All right." Kushina said. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah see you later!"

When Naruto returned to his room he saw Gaara sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Gaara. About what happend in the morning..." Naruto started.

"Naruto I understand and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kiss you without your permission." Gaara said. "Can you forgive me and be my friend again?"

"Yeah sure!" Nartuo said with a relief. He was happy. He rushed through the room and hugged Gaara, and kissing in cheek. "You can kiss me that if you're want!"

"Thanks." Gaara said smiling.

"I need go to sleep, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, Good night."

Naruto walked up to his bed and layed to sleep in his clothes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 5.00 a.m when Naruto woke up. He went to a bathroom to take a shower... It was the first day of classes, and he was really nervous. He heard that someone is knocking to the bathroom door and heard Gaara's voice.

"Naruto are you there?"

"Yes!" Naruto replied. "I'm taking a shower!"

When Naruto left the bathroom, he saw Gaara standing next to the door with a towel.

"My turn." He said. 'And Good morning." He added.

"Morning." He replied.

He walked up to his dresser and dressed up in his new school uniform that Kushina gave him. He walked up to the desk and started to pack up his books to a school bag.

**"****Are you ready for hell?" **Kyuubi asked with scary voice.

_"__What are you talking about? Stupid fox?"_

**"****About lessons you idiot."**

_"__So what about it?"_

**"****I wish you luck." **Kyuubi said ignoring him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three hours later, Naruto left his room without Gaara because Gaara's lessons were on 9.00 a.m. Naruto exited dormitory corridor and went on a second floor. Kyuubi was right it was hell. Lots of studets walking through corridor over 150. Naruto walked into this jungle. Studens were rubbing against him while walking, but they seemed not to notice. Naruto finally found his locker. He put all his books in there except maths, because this was his first lesson. He hit his head in the ceiling in his locker when he heard a voice.

"Hey there. Are you new?"

Naruto took his head out of the locker and saw a girl. She had short pink hair, big forehead, and pretty green eyes. Sakura.

"Yes. I'm new." He said smiling at her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He added.

"Haruno Sakura." She repiled with a smile.

"Sakura-chan. Pretty name."

"Thank you very much! I see that you're really nice guy!"

Her locker was open he looked at it, and almost hit his head again. All locker from inside was in Sasuke's pictures. Sasuke eating, writing something, Sasuke talking with someone.

_"__Same old Sakura-chan." _Naruto thought with tears.

**"****She's crazy." **Kyuubi said. **"She must have spying him all the time! Look she even got his picture while he's in the bathroom!"**

"_Please stop." _Naruto said he didn't want to even think about Sauke while he's in the bathroom.

"Well..." She said. "You're really nice but I gotta go. See you!"

She was right it was 7.55. Classes gonna start soon. Naruto closed his locker and went to find the math class. But saw that his shoe-lace is untied. He was about to tie it when suddenly someone pushed him hard on the right. He felt like his arms are bumping onto someone. And they both fell on the hard floor. Naruto lips pressed against the other lips. Their teeth painfully hit each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto opened his looking into other ones filled with shock. They were obsidian black... Naruto knew this eyes... Could it be? Naruto broke this strange kiss, and looked at the face. Beautiful and pale, the face of his former best friend... Sasuke... Naruto felt that people around them were wathing, but he didn't care he was intrested in the eyes below him.

"Hey dobe. Can you get off me already?" Sasuke said irritated. Naruto felt that he is blushing furiosly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that..." Naruto said. He saw that Sasuke's lip is bleeding.

"Tsk, whatever."

Naruto stood. Sasuke also. They were looking at each other for a second, when Naruto heard a worried voice.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" It was Sakura. Sasuke didn't respond, he only said.

"Next time you better look where you walking, dobe." And he walked away. Naruto woke up when he heard a bell rang. He went to search math class not looking at anyone. Math was with Iruka. He smiled at him and said.

"Hey! You must be the new boy, Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Umino Iruka, I'm your math teacher and your preceptor."

"Hey class!" He turned to a students. "This is the Uzumaki Naruto and he's new in this school!"

Naruto looked up at his new class the were pepole he knew. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, and... Sasuke. He decided to sit beside Hinata she was blushing scarlet red. The other lessons passed really fast. The teachers were the same like his world only the subjects were weird. Kakashi was teaching literature, Jiraya-geography, Ibiki-physics, Asuma-history, Kurenai-English, Anko-chemesty, and Gai-sports. When Naruto finally came back to his room after those REALLY hard lessons (**Kyuubi-I told you that's gonna be hell!) **He saw Gaara lying on the bed.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Hi." Gaara replied. "I saw that.". He said calmly.

"What?" Naruto didn't know what's going on.

"You bumped into Uchiha and kissed him."

"Oh... WHAT? I didn't!" Gaara was smiling happily. Naruto thought that he is crazy.

"You're really strightfoward to do something like that!" Gaara said smiling stupidly.

"Listen!" Naruto yelled. "It was an accident! Someone pushed me into him, and it wasn't even a kiss!"

"So what was that?"

"It was..." Naruto was thinking for a right word. "It was more like tooth kiss!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Naruto took a pillow and throw it at him.

"It means that's a war." Gaara said trowing it back at Naruto.

"ATTACK!" Naruto shouted and threw every pillow that was in his hand. The battle longed for an hour but there was no winner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was in his room lying on his king-size bed. He was thinking about what happened tonight. Some blonde kissed him in the middle of the corridor. It was his first kiss... It's not like cared about stupid things like that... But that Naruto... His lips so soft and it wasn,t a gentle kiss at all... Tasting like candy and ramen...

"_What I'm thinking about!" _He scold himself. _"Stupid dobe didn't bump into me on purpose. And that kiss was an accident."_

He came back to the reality when he heard a door opening.

"Hey, otouto, dinner's ready." Itachi said walking into the room.

"Yeah, coming." Sasuke replied and together they went down.

**A/N: It's end of chapter six... Hope you enjoyed it! Sasuke met Naruto. Finally! Please review!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey it's seventh chapter already! This story goes so fast! Well anyway I'm pissed because you don't review. Like I wrote on my account you have to review! Because I really don't know for who I'm writing this fic. I will stop writing it if you don't review!**

**The Second Chance Chapter Seven**

Akatsuki were sitting in their hideout. There was a little messy there the bottles after beer and chips were placed everywhere in the room. Deidara looked around the room he was disguised with it's condition.

"Hey! Maybe we should clean up here a little!"

"Ehhhh... I don't want to it's too troublesome." Hidan said yawning. "Tobi you do it."

"_Tobi is a good boy!"_ Tobi shouted happily.

"I thought." Itachi said suddenly. "That it's your turn this week. Hidan."

"That right." Said Pain looking at some notes. "It's your turn now Hidan."

"Eeee? I'm tired!" Hidan said rebukingly.

"Lazy idiot." Sasori growled.

"Ok ok. I do it!"

After half of hour of cleaning finally Hidan said: "It's done!"

It was silence in the room. Deidara was bored so he decided to start a talk.

"Hey! You remember when last time we met that bitch Uzumaki in a canteen?"

"Yes. We do." Said Pain.

"Yeah she caught me on corridor. When I was busy." Said Hidan. "And she said that I'm destroying the beautiful scenery of the corridor. Stupid bitch." He added.

"Yes." Deidara said. "And do you remember that she was with some blonde? Do you know him?"

"Yeah. I saw him too." Hidan added. "He must be new..."

"I saw him yesterday!" Tobi shouted. "He made a little mess!"

"Huh?" Deidara asked. "What do you mean Tobi?"

"I saw him kissing your brother Itachi-san!" He said excited. "I the middle of the corridor on the second floor!"

Itachi was little confused. Sasuke kissing on the middle of the corridor? It wasn't like Sasuke... And besides Sasuke was never interested in love... more likely he wasn't a gay.

"Are you sure it was Sasuke?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Yes! Absolutely sure Itachi-san!" Tobi said.

"Are you worried about this?" Sasori asked.

"No." Itachi lied. "But I would like to meet that blonde." Akatsuki members looked at him. Yes Itachi was definitely planning something.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile Naruto was peacefully sleeping in his room it was 6.30 when he felt that someone shaking him.

"Hey, Naruto it's me Kushina!" He heard a voice. "Wake up!"

"Kushin(yawn)a nee-chan what are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked sleepily. "Where is Gaara?"

"In the bathroom..." Kushina said. "Listen I have something for you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "What's this Kushina nee-chan?" He growled when he saw the thing that she was holding. It reminded him of something, and it was the same like Sakura's when she was playing it on the English.

"**It looks like that 'phone' but it's smaller..." **Kyuubi said.

"_Yes you're right." _Naruto said. _"But do I need it?"_

"**You know... maybe she wants to have contact with you."**

"_Then it's ok."_

"It's a mobile Naruto." Kushina said. "It's the same like phone but you can use it in other places too..."

"Cool!" Naruto said happily. "But Kushina nee-chan. I don't know how to use a phone..." He said sadly.

"It's alright." Kushina said smiling. "We make a quick course for you to learn how to phone and write SMS."

"SMS?" Naruto looked at her. "What is it?"

"So listen..." And Kushina showed him how to use a mobile properly. Fifteen minutes later she finally asked. "You understand now?"

"Yes!" Naruto said happily. He finally learned how to use a phone!

"**And you must be really proud of yourself." **Kyuubi sneered.

"_Shut up! You bastard!" _Naruto growled.

"So Naruto I gotta go." Kushina said. "You have there mine and Minato's number so call if you need something!"

"Thank you Kushina nee-chan!" He said kissing her cheek. "Take care!"

"I will." She said smiling. "Oh! And by the way Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Don't use it on lessons. All right?"

"Don't worry Kushina nee-chan I won't!"

"Ok then see you later! And good luck in the school!"

"Thank you! Bye!"

When Kushina left the room Gaara walked up to him and sat on his bed. He looked at him and took his phone.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto yelled. "Give it back!"

"Calm down." Gaara said. "I'm writing my number in."

"Oh, all right, sorry."

"Here you go." Gaara said. "Call me when you need me."

"I will. Thanks." Naruto said smiling.

"Now get up." Gaara smiled back. "You're gonna be late."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At Uchiha manor Sasuke got up and came down to eat breakfast with his brother. Sasuke sat and started to eat his sandwiches with tomatoes. Itachi looked at him and said. "Good morning otouto."

"Good morning nii-san." Sasuke replied.

"So how are you feeling today Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked at him little shocked. Itachi never asked questions like that. That was strange...

"Good." He said. "And you?"

"Me too." Itachi replied.

Sasuke has a strange feeling. He felt like Itachi is watching him closely. That wasn't a good feeling...

"Sasuke." Itachi said suddenly. "Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him shocked. What does Itachi mean? Sasuke has no idea, but wait could he knew about that incident yesterday? Yes that must be it. But Sasuke has no intention to talk about such a things with his brother, and besides it was an accident.

"No. Everything is all right." Sasuke said trying to be calm. "Nii-san." He added.

Itachi was looking at him for a little while and said smiling. "That's good then." He stood up. "I have go to school now. Excuse me." And he left. Sasuke was still watching a door till he realized that he have to go too...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto got up, and he has already walking the same corridor with Gaara. But Gaara to go on his lessons and Naruto walked to his locker alone. But a second later he heard a voice.

"Hey! Naruto!" A pink haired girl welcomed him. "How are you doing?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" He said cheerfully. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok too." She replied with a smile. "How school do you like it?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "You know what? You're my second friend here!"

"That's good to hear. Don't worry I introduce you to my friends and you sure get along well!"

"**Looks like she's more kind hearted here than in our world."** Kyuubi noticed.

"_Nah... She's the same old Sakura-chan."_

"**Tsk. Whatever."**

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure!"

"_You right again."_

"**Ha! Gotcha!"**

Naruto was happy. Sakura-chan is nice and even he got her phone number! This world isn't so bad!

"Hey Naruto. You did homework for math?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I did. But I've got huge problems, so my roommate helped me." He said. "I don't understand math!" He bursted.

"That's no good Naruto." She said seriously. "You won't get through exams if you don't understand math."

"Then what should I do?" He asked panicked.

"Well there's only one way." She said. "You need a tutor."

"Tutor?" He repeated. "Sakura-chan then maybe you..."

"Sorry Naruto but I already have a student who needs help so I can't."

"I understand..." Just as he said that the bell rang. When they went to class Iruka was already there. Math was very hard to take. Kyuubi helped him a little but it wasn't help at all. After a math there was English. I wasn't light too. There were words that Naruto doesn't understand at all but it was better than math. The P.E with Gai were very easy. Naruto was the best in his class. Only Sasuke has the same scores as him. After those three lessons they went on the lunch. Naruto sat with all Sakura's friends(In his world they were his friends also.) But he calmly introduced himself before them. With Sakura's help he made friends with Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino(but he is always quiet.). So in other words with his old friends. After lunch they went on geography with Jiraya. Jiraya wasn't really good teacher because all lesson he was watching outside window so they have to study alone. When geography ended they went on the last lesson history. Naruto liked history. Asuma was telling about history in this world, so it was pretty interesting for Naruto. When history ended they went out on the corridor.

"So see you tomorrow Naruto." Kiba said.

"Bye, Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing furiously.

"Then see you Naruto." Sakura said leaving.

When everyone said goodbye to him he went to see Kushina and Minato. They were in Minato's office.

"Hello Naruto." Minato said when he saw him. "How you doing?"

"Hi Kushina nee-chan and Minato-san." Naruto said. "I'm doing really fine."

"That's good to hear Naruto." Kushina said.

"Oi Kushina nee-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?" She asked looking at him.

"I have favor to ask..." He said shyly.

"Speak." Minato said.

"I need a tutor." He said.

"Tutor?" Kushina repeated. "For which subject?"

"Math." He replied.

"Ok we'll find someone." Minato said smiling.

"Thank you Minato-san." Naruto said looking at his father.

"Naruto you want some tea?" Kushina asked.

"No thank you Kushina nee-chan." He said. "I have to go. I'm tired and I have to do my homework."

"I understand." She said smiling. "Go then."

"See you later Kushina nee-chan and Minato-san."

And Naruto left the room. Kushina looked at Minato.

"You have any ideas who might be a tutor for Naruto?" She asked him.

"I don't know maybe someone from his class..." He said wondered. "Haruno Sakura maybe?"

"No." Kushina said. "I heard that she's already teaching many students..."

"I know." He said. "Go and ask Umino Iruka who is good with maths beside Sakura..."

"Ok." She said and left the room. Minato was waiting for her filling papers. When she walked into office she wasn't alone.

"I'm back." She said. "Iruka said that second with maths is Uchiha Sasuke..." She pointed at the boy behind her. "And luckily I met him on the corridor..."

"I understand." He said. "Well Sasuke..." He looked at the boy. "Please sit down." Minato said pointing at chair. Sasuke looked at him. He didn't really want to sit but he didn't want to oppose a principal. He sat and said.

"Is there a problem principal?" He asked.

"No not really." It was Kushina who replied smiling at him. "We need your help Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke looked at her. The way of her smile reminded him of someone...

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well..." Minato said. "The new boy in your class, Uzumaki Naruto is my fiancée's cousin." He looked at Kushina. Now Sasuke knew whose that smile reminded him of...

"And..." Minato continued. "He has a problem with maths and we want you to help him..."

Sasuke looked at him. He? Tutoring this idiot? He really don't want to do it, but this might be interesting...

"We can pay you..." Kushina said.

"No need." He said. "I don't really have choice do I?"

"No you don't have." Kushina said. Minato looked at her. _"She has a hard character." _He thought.

"So from when I have to start?" He asked.

"From when you want, but without exaggeration."

„So from tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd be pleased." She replied.

Sasuke stood up and said. "Good bye then." And he left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was bored. He decided to walk around school. The school was empty. He was on first floor when he felt a need to go to the bathroom. When he finished and exited the cabin he saw a six men standing next to the bathroom door.

"Hey blonde." Deidara said. "We were waiting for you..." Naruto opened his mouth from shock the six members of Akatuski were standing in front of him.

"**Be careful!" **He heard Kyuubi's warning.

"He should at least say 'hello'" Sasori said.

Hidan walked up to him. "Come on say 'hello'" He said punching him in the face. Naruto fell on the floor. He touched his cheek and yelled. "Fuck you asshole!" Hidan looked at him and said. "Looks like he still doesn't understand that he hasn't a chance." He walked up to him a kicked him.

"Whoa, Hidan." Sasori said. "You don't know that you can't hit the person who is lying on the floor?" Naruto groaned from pain, he felt blood in his mouth. He felt that someone is caught his throat and lifted him up on the wall. He opened his eyes expecting to see Hidan but no. This time it was Itachi. Naruto looked into his obsidian eyes so similar to Sasuke's and spited him in face with his blood. Itachi wiped it out and kissed him roughly pushing his tongue into his mouth. Naruto heard laughing from other members and tried to break the kiss, but it was useless. Itachi was penetrating his mouth without mercy. Naruto moaned. He managed to bite Itachi's lip. Itachi broke the kiss. His lip was bleeding.

"That not nice from you." He said huskily punching Naruto in face. And he did it four more times. When finally he let him go, Naruto fell on the hard floor. His head was spinning and didn't see anything because his face was in blood.

"Let's go." He heard Itachi's voice. "See you later blonde." He heard Hidan voice. And they left the bathroom. Naruto waited a moment and crawled to the door. The world was spinning but he managed to open it. He crawled on the corridor. His face was covered in blood. He felt that he's losing his strength and fainted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke left the principal office he headed straight to school exit, when he saw it. The bathroom door were open wide and just next to it, a body... He looked at it frightened it was a boy... a blonde boy...

"_What the hell..." _Sasuke thought with panic. He rushed to the blonde and turned him on his back. The face were all covered in blood there was also lots of blood on the floor. Sasuke looked at his face and he recognized it...

"Naruto dammit..." He whispered. "Hold on!" He took him and rushed to the Tsunade's office. Naruto was still breathing, but it was more weakly in every minute. When he finally made it to Tsunade's office she was closing it now. She looked at him and yelled.

"Uchiha! What happened?!"

"I found him on the corridor!" Sasuke shouted. "He was already unconscious all covered in blood!"

"Come on get in!" She said opening the office. "Place him on the bed." She ordered. "And leave now." Sasuke did what she said and left the office and headed straight to the exit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Sasuke reached his house he went to his room not talking with anyone. He sat on his bed and thought about the blonde. He didn't know why but he was concerned about him. What if he dies? _"Shit that's not my problem!" _He schooled himself and went to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto woke up hearing cries. "Naruto! Naruto!" He opened his eyes and saw Kushina crying above him.

"Kushina nee-chan..." He said weakly.

Kushina opened her puffy eyes and cried. "Naruto! Naruto!" She hugged him.

"Ow Kushina nee-chan that hurts!"

His father and Tsunade entered the room. "You finally awake." He said smiling.

"Who did this to you kid?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked at her. He didn't want to worry them so he decided to lie.

"I don't remember."

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything." He replied.

There was silence. And they all were looking at the Naruto. He decided to change the topic.

"Who brought me here?" He asked.

Tsunade looked in his eyes and said:

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"_You've got be kidding me."_

**A/N: That's end of chapter seven. Remember what I wrote on the beginning you have to review! Because I'm serious. Hope you like the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes! I did it! Finally! Chapter eight!**

**The Second Chance Chapter Eight.**

At Akatsuki base there was an very lively talk about what happened this afternoon. All the members were pretty impressed what Uchiha Itachi did today, and little scared if the little blonde guy didn't died on the school floor.

"Yeah. He was all covered in blood though." Deidara said. "If he really died?"

"That's quite possible..." Hidan added.

"SINLENCE!" Pain ordered. "Itachi wants to say something." Itachi looked around little shocked members and said calmly. "Naruto-kun couldn't die because..."

"How do you know his name Itachi-san!?" Tobi asked. Itachi looked at him and said. "I stole his identity card."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tobi said.

"Could you shut up?" Deidara bursted. "You pissing me off."

"_Tobi is a good boy!" _Tobi yelled.

"Back to the topic..." Itachi said with little sarcasm. "He couldn't die because there was a middle of the afternoon and someone sure found him."

"Do you think that he will tell the principal?" Sasori asked.

"No I don't think so..." Itachi replied.

"By the way." Deidara said. "We know that his name is Naruto right? Does he have something with that bitch Kushina?"

"I'm sure of that." Itachi said. "On his card were written that he is an Uzumaki."

"Then they sure are family." Pain said. "There isn't much Uzumaki's in Japan..."

"We will see what's next..." Itachi said. " You know? He is really my type..."

Akatsuki members only looked at him shocked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next day after a sudden attack, Naruto was sleeping peacefully in a nurse office. Of course that Tsunade didn't let him go earlier even if he was perfectly fine and Naruto knew it so he just went to sleep again without having any dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was an 15.35 pm. Classes already ended. Sasuke Uchiha casually exited history class his thoughts bitting him.

"_What's going on with him I wonder. Is he alright? Argh!" _He thought with anger. _"Why? Why I'm still thinking about that idiot? He isn't worth it. He just surely pissed someone off and this someone beat him. But still..." _Sasuke just couldn't take it. "Damn!" He said loud "I'm just going to visit him! _And I stop thinking about him..." _He added in his head. But he jumped when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun who are you going to visit?" Sasuke turned back and faced Sakura. "No one." He replied coldly. "Just my sick uncle that's all..." He lied. "Oh I see." She looked at him happily. "You have such a good heart Sasuke-kun! Like I thought!" She said blushing. "Well I'm off now. See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!" And she walked away leaving him alone. "God she finally left. It's good that she haven't heard who I'm really going to visit." He said with a relief, and headed to the nurse office which was located downstairs. When he found himself in front of nurse office door, he took a calming breath and was ready to knock when door opened and he face with face with Tsunade the school nurse or rather with her huge boobs. Aww damn how could he think that! He's not a pervert!

"Well, well who we got here Uchiha Sasuke..." She said smiling "You came to visit that boy you saved?" Her voice brought Sasuke down on the earth. "Um... Well... I... yhm, yes." He finally said.

"Oh. I see..." She replied with the smile. "Well I have good news for you. I don't know how, but he's alright now. It's a miracle that he healed so fast! I was going to tell him that he's out after he wakes up..."

"So he's asleep huh?" He said.

"But you can visit him anyway, if you want!" She said opening door before him.

"_Well I don't have a reason now."_ He thought. _"Then I just say no and... _Alright." He said. He didn't even know what he just said. And more importantly _why_ he did that...

"Wai...!" He started but she already pushed him inside the room and closed door behind her. He swallowed. _"Looks like I have no choice now..." _He thought nervously. _"Damn it! What I'm so nervous about anyway? I'm acting like a girl before sex! Ok! Enough! I'm going!" _He shook down of his thoughts walked further into the room. There was a desk and a chair, a shelf with various medicine, and two small beds beside the wall. In one of those beds was snoring peacefully a blonde boy. Sasuke walked closer to the bed and the boy and sat on the chair beside the bed. Now he was looking at peacefully sleeping Naruto. He looked closer at his face. There were a small bruises on his face and he had a "plum" on his left eye.

"_He looks so pitiful..." _Sasuke thought. _"So cute..." _Before he knew what he's doing he took Naruto's hand and leaned down to place a kiss on blonde's lips. He kissed him gently he never felt such a pleasant feeling before... _"Oh God it's totally different than that last kiss..." _He didn't notice when blonde's eyes slowly opened.

"_Sasuke..."_ Naruto mumbled. Shocked. Sasuke's head quickly shot back to the chair. But Naruto's eyes closed again. He fell asleep. Sasuke was breathing heavily relived that Naruto was still sleeping.

"_God it was so close... He probably thought that he is dreaming." _He thought. He jumped when suddenly door opened.

"Oh you still here..." Tsunade whispered. "I can't believe that he's still sleeping. He fell asleep five hours ago!" Sasuke looked at her and walked up to the door.

"Well I'll be out now... Good bye." He said with his normal tone. He opened the door and said. "Please don't tell him about my visit." Tsunade looked a him. "Ok. But...!" Before she ended he already left the room. Sasuke quickly rushed out from the school and sat in expensive black BMW.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!" He yelled. "What's gotten into me. I actually kissed that idiot!" He was pissed on himself. _"Why did I done that? That isn't like me..." _He touched his lips and he felt Naruto on them. _"But I actually liked that. I wanted more... I wanted to insert my tongue into him... I wanted him to be awake that he could moan my name... I simply wanted to fuck him senseless... Could it be? That I'm..."_

"_**In love with him?" **_Ended the voice on back of his head. "HELL NO!" He shouted and turned on the engine and drove back home pissed on everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 17.47 pm when Naruto finally woke up. He yawned and looked at the other bed There was Minato, Kushina, and Gaara sitting next to him and Tsunade standing beside them.

"Naruto! You finally awake!" Kushina yelled cheerfully. She hugged him tightly. "What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You're out!" Minato said smiling. Naruto looked at him happily. "You serious?"

"Yes Naruto. He's serious." Tsunade said also smiling.

"Naruto." Gaara finally spoke. "You really don't remember what happened?" Everyone in the room was watching him now he could feel it. "No." He replied. "I don't." Kushina hugged him again, Minato smiled at him gently, Gaara was giving him a strange look.

"Well how about we go to eat some Ramen at Ichiraku?" Kushina offered "And then we can go on ice cream." Minato added. Naruto eyes become wide.

"You have Ichiraku here?" He said with sparkles in his eyes.

"**Your heaven." **Kyuubi snorted.

"_Shhh! Shut up fox don't destroy this wonderful moment!"_

"**Geez what an _idiot._"** Kyuubi sighed and went quiet. Kushina spoke now.

"Yes. It's the most popular ramen shop in whole Tokio!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said jumping out of the bed "And Gaara you going with us!" He added.

"Wait... no..." Gaara said shyly. "Hey." Naruto pouted "Do you really want to destroy the most beautiful day of my life?

"No... I didn't mean to..." Gaara started. "Then you going. End of the talk." Naruto looked at Kushina who smiled and looked at Gaara. "You heard? End of the talk."

"Fine..." Garra gave up.

"Well Naruto I'm really impressed that your recovered so quickly." Tsunade said. "I never met a person that recovers so quickly. It's a miracle!"

"**And what you foolish humans think? Because of who it is? ME! of course!" **Kyuubi shouted. **"On your knees potato!"**

"_Oh God I'm gonna die with you, and your lines." _Naruto sighed.

"Shall we go now?" Minato asked. "Tsunade wanna come with us?"

"No thank you Minato I'm tired." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Too bad. Ok then let's go to your room boys." Kushina said. "Naruto you have to change first!"

After Naruto changed the all four went on the parking site, and Minato opened his car.

"Oh not again..." Naruto whisphered. "Naruto something bothers you?" Gaara asked.

"No. Nothing." Naruto replied with a smile.

"**Oh... This is gonna be fun!" **Kyuubi laughed.

They finally started and Naruto luckily didn't ate anything so he didn't throw up. But Naruto's burps could not be spared. After they finally arrived to Tokio Naruto has his best time ever. With his mom and dad... And Gaara too. He only wished that Sasuke from his world could see this too...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sasuke returned to his home he threw his bag away and hurried to his he has to think about what happened today. He in middle of the corridor when he bumped into his brother.

"Hi otouto why are you in such a hurry?" Itachi asked looking at him.

"I'm not feeling well nii-san." Sasuke said rather reluctantly. It was a first time that was not happy to see his brother. "So I thought that I could take a nap."

"I see. Then go." Itachi smiled

"See you later nii-san."

Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door. He layed on the bed to think what he's done today. And there was one bad thing. He has to tutor Naruto from tomorrow...

**A/N: I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry. That this chapter was updated so late. I try my best post the next one sooner! Well don't be lazy bums and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: It's little boring, and contains hand squeezing.

**The Second Chance Chapter Nine.**

An another normal day came at the Uchiha mansion. But sadly not for Sasuke who woke up half-consucius this morning. Although he went to sleep at nine he couldn't sleep until four. Sasuke casually walked into a kitchen not even noticing that all members of his family were sitting at the table. At Uchiha house it was very unusual for everyone eating breakfast at the family table. Usually Sasuke was eating breakfast with Itachi or Mom, or alone... But never with his father. So when his mother saw him, she greeted him happily.

"Sasuke! Good Morning! You slept well?

Sasuke was actually completely out of it so only said: "Yhm." Which of course was a lie. Sasuke didn't sleep well at all, because he still felt a little confused and pissed after _that._

"Well Sasuke aren't you happy that dad eats with us?" Mikoto asked looking at him. Sasuke who was half-asleep eating his salted tomato again only mumbled "Yhm."

"Sasuke are you feeling well?" Mikoto asked worried.

"Yhm."

"Sasuke..." Itachi decided to try. "Is it true that you in love with Haruno Sakura?"

"Yhm."

"He's completely out of it." Itachi said looking at Mikoto.

"HEY! SASUKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Mikoto shouted.

"Yhm."

"It's okay Mikoto." Fugaku said. "I'll try."

Mikoto looked at her husband and nodded. "So Sasuke..." Fugaku started. "The principal of your school called. He said that you saved some boy Naruto... I think. Is that true?"

"Yhm." That was all of Sasuke's answer.

"And I said to him that I'm very proud of you so he said that he's going to make an announcement and tell all the students about what you did!"

"Yh... He's gonna WHAT?!" Sasuke finally get back to earth at his father words. _"I have to go to the principal and stop him! _Sorry..." He said to his family who were a little shocked at his sudden blow. "I gotta go now!" And he rushed out of the kitchen.

A second later Itachi said "Bye mother, bye father." And left the house. Now he knew why Sasuke was so nervous lately.

"Itachi!" He heard his mother voice. "Don't forget that we're going for the banquet today!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto was still in his room getting ready to leave.

"Hey Gaara!" He yelled. "Have you seen my socks?" Naruto was already dressed. But his socks have vanished.

"No." Gaara replied. He was still in the bed reading. "Have you checked in toilet?"

"Yes I have!"

"Then I don't know." Gaara said lazily. "Maybe you flushed them by mistake."

"No I didn't." Naruto replied diving under his bed. "Got them!" He yelled happily, and took out the mustard yellow socks with little black kittens on them. Gaara looked at this strange sight which is that Naruto actually putting them on, and asked.

"Are you sure you want to wear those?"

"**He's right." **Kyuubi added.

"What is it Gaara? These are present from Kushina nee-chan!" He replied to them both pouting. "And besides I don't know where the others are!" He added. Gaara sighed and said nothing. He would never wear those ugly yellow socks. Although he admired Naruto for his optimistic thoughts.

"Hey Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"You're not going on lessons?"

"No." Gaara replied. "Genma is sick." Shiranui Genma is teaching biology. And always have toothpick in his mouth.

"Who's that? I haven't have lessons with him yet." Naruto asked sitting on Gaara's bed.

"Well he's teaching biology. He's ok." Gaara said seeing Naruto's face. "But don't worry Naruto I will go on other lessons."

"That's my Gaara!" Naruto said patting him on his red hair. Gaara blushed at the words 'that's my Gaara'.

"Well I'm out. See you later!" He said putting his white 'PUMA' shoes on.

"Later." Gaara replied. Nauto gave him a warm smile and left the room. He waked through corridor heading to stairs.

"_Finally going on the lessons." _Naruto thought he couldn't wait to see his friends.

"**Yes because of certain someone." **Kyuubi said. **"Known as Uchiha Sasuke" **Hearing this Naruto suddenly stopped. He completely forgot who saved him after all those nice times he had spend with Kushina nee-chan, Minato-san, and Gaara. Yes it was Sasuke who saved him and he had to thank him. At this thought he blushed. What will he say to him? He has to admit that he was nervous.

"**Geez what are you worried about. Just say thanks, and scram." **Kyuubi snorted.

"_Well if you such a genius then tell it yourself it's not that easy." _Naruto thought with anger.

"**You know that I can't." **He replied with a smirk. **"Move your arse or you gonna be late!"**

"_Fucker." _Naruto thought and went down on second floor. There of course was lots of people waiting for classes and standing by their lockers looking for books or talking with their friends. Naruto reached his locker and opened it taking out books for his first lesson chemistry. He was now putting in his math notebook when someone shouted "NARUTO!" It was Sakura with her cheeks pink from running.

"NarutoweheardfromMinatosenseiwhathappenedareyouokey?" She said all this with one breath.

"I'm okay Sakura-chan no need to worry." He said smiling "I'm perfectly fine I've got only this." He pointed at his purpule eye.

"You sure?" She asked worried. "Nothing hurts you?"

"No Sakura-chan. I'm telling you that I'm fine. Let's just go to class..." So they went. When they got in front of chemistry class, again there was a shout to be heard. "NARUTO!" But this time it was Kiba. "You ok man?" Shikamaru asked. "Is it still hurts?" Ino asked. "NN-naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"Hey guys I'm ok. Ok." He was saying when the loud voice interrupted them. "Dear students..." The voice of Minato could be heard everywhere in the school through the speakers. "I have the announcement to make..." He continued. "There was a little accident that happened two days ago in our school. It happened that person very close to me... No he's like a son to me..." Naruto could feel very pleasant chills running through him. _"He treats me like a son..."_ Naruto didn't know why but he wanted to cry. "He..." Minato continued. "He was attacked by someone and almost lost his life..." Sakura and others looked at him with worry in their eyes, but Naruto didn't see it. He was thinking. _"What is he planning to do!? He not gonna tell who saved me right?"_

"**_Looks like he's aiming to it blonde boy." _**Kyuubi smirked.

"_Oh fuck." _Naruto couldn't do anything. He could only listen to his father. "But..." Once again Naruto heard Minato's words. "He was saved by a certain boy whom I really want to thank as the principal and as the man..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke got out of his car, and rushed towards the school. He only hoped that he wasn't too late... He had to stop principal. He didn't want to everyone know that he saved Naruto. He didn't want to have anything to do with him beside that tutoring. He will tutor him for a week and he will tell principal that he has other matters to take care of...

"**But if he will know that _you_ saved him maybe he falls in love with you..."**

"_No... shut up!" _He replied to the voice in his head.

"**That is what you really want don't you? You desire Naruto..."**

"_No that's not true... SHUT UP!" _He barged into school. He hasn't heard anything anymore beside principal voice. "He was saved by a certain boy whom I really want to thank as the principal and as the man... I want to thank you Uchiha Sasuke that you saved Naruto, I don't know if I'm able to thank you enough..." Sasuke was standing at the school exit with his eyes wide. He was too late. There was one thing left. What now? Go on the lessons and waiting for Naruto to thank him, or skip and be fucking coward. No he couldn't do that he going on the lessons he will try to avoid Naruto as long as he can. To the time when he's gonna tutor him. There were also last words of the principal to be heard. "Everyone have nice day." As he ended his speech. Sasuke headed for the second floor he could feel the looks of older students whose had their lessons on the first floor. He took the steps on the second floor and went to the chemistry class. But he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Hi Sasuke." Kakashi greeted him nicely. "I heard what you did. And I want to tell you that I'm proud." And not waiting for the replay he left taking out his porn book. Sasuke didn't do anything and continued his way to the class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was standing there with his mouth opened and his friends surrounding him. The first who said something was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun saved you? Why didn't you tell me! You have to THANK him Naruto!"

"Yeah Naruto!" Ino added. "You have to thank my sweet hero Sasuke!"

"Who said that he's YOURS!? Ino pig?" Sakura sneered.

"Because I'm sure that he wouldn't be yours large forehead!" Ino shot back.

"What a pain..." Shikamaru added to their arguing.

But Naruto didn't listen to them. He was looking in the crowd watching spiky black hair slowly reaching his class.

"**Are you scared?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto didn't want to replay but he did.

"_To be honest... Yes I'm scared."_

"**Don't worry just say 'thanks'."**

"_Thanks for the advice."_

Sasuke was getting close. Naruto could see his whole body now. He didn't notice but Sasuke was now _very_ close to him. Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke just passed him not even looking at him. Before knowing what's he doing he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Naruto could feel that everyone near them was watching this scene now, but Naruto didn't care he was watching his former friend black hair, when he heard his cold voice.

"Not now usuratonkaichi." A hand that he was holding to his own surprise squeezed back. Now he could feel the warmth of Sasuke's hand fully. He blushed. Naruto knew that no one noticed Sasuke's replay to his hand and he was glad. Sasuke's has woke him up from his thoughts. "I'll see you after school usuratonkaichi." And he let go of his hand. Naruto looked at him and managed to say.

"B-but why?" Damn he was blushing madly.

"Because..." Sasuke replied with his cold tone. "Your cousin asked me to tutor you. So meet me at the school entrance after lessons. Got it?"

"Y-yyeah..." Naruto didn't know if Sasuke heard his replay because he already entered the class. But he knew one thing without Sasuke's hand it was cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sasuke entered class he was relived that there's no one else there yet, because a pink blush was covering his cheeks. Oh God Naruto touched his hand... And what's more worse he touched back...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile everyone was looking at Naruto. He felt a bit uncomfortable at that so many people are watching him. This time first who said something was Ino.

"Sasuke-kun is going to tutor you? Oww man you're so lucky Naruto..."

"Why didn't you share it with us?" Kiba asked.

"Or maybe he has something to hide." Shikamaru added.

"Aww love lessons with Sasuke-kun..." Sakura cried. Naruto looked shocked at them. "Hey come on guys I didn't even know that I... WHAT LOVE LESSONS?"

"Don't worry Naruto it's only her imagination..." Ino smirked.

"Shut up Ino pig!"

"You shut up!"

Naruto sighed. He was scared for a second with these love lessons. He have to talk with Kushina-nee...

"Hey guys." He told them. "Tell Anko Sensei that principal has called me."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need to talk with Kushina nee-chan. Please."

"All right that's pain in the ass, but alright." Shikamaru sighed with his lazy face. Naruto thanked them again and rushed on first floor. While he ran he bumped into someone with long black hair...

"_Oh fuck." _He thought. He bumped into person he never wanted to have something with. Most likely into Uchiha Itachi.

**A/N: Again I updated after very long time anyone who reads this fic I'm sorry(bows). I tried my best but I'm lazy:( and my dad is taekwondo instructor and he wants me to learn it:(( So I've got a less time for writing... Sorry I try update the next chapter sooner... Again and for the rest of the story please review:)))). **


End file.
